The Bookworm
by Eve Pomme
Summary: Eve doesn't like the new traveler, Kai. They got off to a... shaky start. But will a bet they place have an effect on them? Will it bring them closer? Or farther away? Chptr 3 up! Read and review please!
1. The Big Bet

**Chapter 1: The Big Bet**

_"C'mon Eve! Hurry!" Popuri screamed. I ran behind, my legs slowly numbing._

_"Tell me what we're going to see first!" I yelled as she continued to sprint to the beach. She spun around, flipping her cotton candy hair around as she grinned._

_"One of my friends is a traveler! He's coming back this summer! Oh, I can't wait to see him!"_

_I managed to catch up with her. "W-Who is he?" I gasped, struggling for breath._

_"A lot of people in town say he's a little bit of a player…" She said, rubbing the back of her neck._

_"I-Is he?"_

_"…Yeah, pretty much…" She confessed. I laughed as we finally made it to the docks. A boat chugged its way to the pier, splashing water and making it foam._

_There was a figure standing at the very tip, waving to us. Popuri waved back, but I shielded my eyes from the sun's glare so I could get a clearer view of him. Once the sun was out of my way, the figure had already left to get his belongings._

_Popuri shrieked as the boat hit the side of the deck and the stairs slid down. The man came down and put down his bags. "Popuri!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. He stumbled back, but laughed. "You and those death hugs…"_

_I walked over to the two laughing friends. I didn't dare ruin their sweet little reunion. Popuri finally turned around and laughed. "Oh, Kai! This is my new friend Eve. Eve, this is Kai!"_

_Popuri moved back so Kai could see me. His skin was tanned from the many years out traveling in the sun. Kai wore a bandanna of a purple color and was only slightly worn from the sea's winds ripping against it. He flashed a dazzling white smile and put out his hand. "Hey there Eve!"_

_I meekly put out my hand and he gripped it tight and shook it roughly. I almost fell over, he was so strong, or I was just so weak…_

_He looked me over and grinned again. "So, you must be the new farmer! Popuri wrote about you a lot!"_

_I nodded. "Y-Yeah, I l-live at the Golden Acres Farm…"_

_He looked confused for a moment. "You… look more like someone who reads a lot."_

_"I-I do like to read… I-It's like hobby of mine."_

_He laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not much of a reader, but why would you want to read?"_

_"W-Well-" He cut me off._

_"It's so boring! I mean, it's just a bunch of words on a piece of paper!" He laughed._

_I got a little irked. "Well, I think it's fun."_

_Popuri got a look of 'uh-oh' on her face and tried to silence Kai, but he continued. "Bur seriously, it's just a bunch of papers glue together and called 'entertainment'. Entertainment my ass!" He laughed at his own joke._

_My jaw fell slightly. "Well excuse me!" I poked him in the chest, which hurt but I didn't show it. "I happen to enjoy reading and if you think that you can just come up to me and start ranting about how boring and dull it is, _think again_."_

_He waved his hands. "Hey, hey, no need to get so defensive, bookworm."_

_I folded my arms over my chest. "Bookworm?"_

_"Yeah, you sound like a bookworm!" He told me honestly._

_"Maybe I am a bookworm. Why say it as though it's an insult?"_

_"Cause it is! I would punch out the guy who called me a bookworm!"_

_"Maybe I enjoy being a bookworm!"_

_"Yeah, well maybe I think it's stupid!"_

_"I don't care what you think!"_

_"I don't care what _you _think!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!!"_

_Kai turned around swiftly as did I and I stormed away. Popuri yelled at me to come back, but I ignored her pleas. I heard a slap and Kai's yelp of pain, which made me smile, but then I went back to frowning._

_I did not like the new traveler._

* * *

I woke up from my dream, err, flash-back dream actually. Yeah, that happened yesterday. And yet, I'm still irked. I moaned as I dragged myself out of bed and brushed my hair untangling the knots.

As I brushed, I noticed my strokes getting harder and fiercer. Just the thought of _Kai _made my blood boil. Ugh! Today was the Beach Festival, but I wasn't going to participate this year. My dog, Delilah, was back home with my parents. She would be coming later on this year, because I couldn't bring her when I did come to Mineral Town.

I out on a bathing suit, but over top I had put on a t-shirt and some Bermudas. No doubt that Kai was going to be there, but he wasn't going to ruin my day!

After a few minutes of walking I made it to the beach. I looked around until I finally found Mary sitting under an umbrella. She looked up from her book and waved at me. I waved back and ran over.

"Eve! You have to see this book; it's really one you would enjoy!" She told me as I sat next to her.

I took the book out from her outstretched hands and read the summary upon the back of its cover. I smiled at her. "This does look like a good book! Thanks! Can I borrow it?"

"Sure- H-Hello, Kai." She started to answer me, but was interrupted by the tanned man walking over and giving her a blinding smile.

"Hey there Mary!" he saw me and glared. "Eve."

"Kai." I said in the same annoyed tone. Mary looked at us back and forth as Kai and I continued to glare daggers.

Finally she stopped and asked me. "What's going on between you tw-"

"Kai! You have more customers!" Popuri shouted. Kai looked over and then shot another grin at Mary.

"Gotta go! See ya!" He stopped smiling and glowered at me. I stuck my tongue out and he left.

Mary sighed and then turned to me. "So, what was that about?"

"I met him yesterday and he called me a bookworm!"

"I thought you liked being called a bookworm…"

"I do! It's just…" I sighed. "He said it was supposed to be offensive…"

She nodded. "Don't worry; he's just not the reader type."

"Yeah he told me that." Suddenly, the mayor's voice rang out through the beach and over the other conversations.

"Excuse me! We will be starting the dog races after the swimming race this year! It will begin shortly!" He announced.

Another murmur went through the beach dwellers. I looked around curiously and then asked Mary. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we don't usually do the swimming contest often on the Beach Festival, so this is special!" She told me with a smile.

"Who races?"

"Oh, usually the guys. Well, Kai usually wins, he's really good." I rolled my eyes immediately as soon as she said 'Kai'.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds cool." I said, looking around.

"What's going on?"

"Do you get to place bets like on the Horse races?" I asked. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Care to place one though?" I turned to see Kai giving me an evil smirk.

"I-I don't t-think so." I replied, trying to sound strong, but my shyness made me stammer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" he tutted me. "Don't say you wan to place a bet unless you really do."

"Y-Yeah, well, I-I was just asking."

"_I _bet…" he tapped his chin annoyingly and then smiled mischievously. "…that I will win the swimming race."

"What w-would happen if I so h-happen to w-win?" I asked. He scratched his cheek in thought, but I came up with the wager faster. "You must read a book of my choosing, cover to cover."

He nodded, continuing to smile. "Yeah, but I _will _win, so once I do…" he got closer to my face. "You have to work in my Seaside Lodge."

"H-How long?"

"As long as I need it." he said simply.

He put out his hand like the day before. I stared at it for a few moments with uncertainty. I slowly put out my hand and he grabbed it before I made contact, giving me the same firm shake like before.

He smirked evilly. "The bet's on."

* * *

**Oh dear... tension! TEE-HEE! **


	2. Damn

**Chapter 2: Damn**

Kai and the others got into position as the mayor help up the pop gun. "On your mark…" They grinned smugly to each other, predicting their own winning. "Get set…" Kai looked up at me and mouthed 'Hope you can cook'. "GO!"

They all dove in and swam as though their lives depended on it. Kai… was immediately in the lead. I felt as though I swallowed lead. _Aw, crap… _To my absolute horror, Kai finished before everyone was even at the halfway mark.

Kai stood up in the water and pumped his fist into the air, sending a few sprays of water out, too. He grabbed a towel and walked over to Mary and me. My mouth still hung open as he smirked evilly. "You start tomorrow."

"B-But, I-I have a farm to w-work on!" I tried to explain.

He wagged his finger. "Uh-Uh-Uh! No excuses."

I folded my arms over my chest and looked down at the ground with defeat. "…fine…"

His face went to shock. "W-Wh-WHAT?!" He screamed.

I still looked down. "I-I said fine… I-I said I'd do it, and n-now I have to…"

He looked at me with surprise. "Really? Just like that?"

I nodded. "…yeah, I-I have to keep my word." I stood up and turned to Mary. "I got to go, I'll see you later Mary." I turned to Kai, but didn't do any eye contact. "I guess I _have _to see you tomorrow…"

I turned around one last time and walked off of the beach. To my surprise, I heard someone coming after me. Rick ran in front of me and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay, Eve?"

I blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah… thanks Rick…"

"I just saw you leaving and, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I smiled at the chicken farmer. "Really, thank you Rick, but I'm fine."

He nodded, a slight tinge of red coming over his cheeks. "May I walk you home?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you, I would really like that."

Rick looked up and smiled. "Great! Let's go."

He walked me home, asking me about the farm and how I have been. I answered honestly; trying not to get on the topic of… well you know who I'm going to say.

I opened the door to my house and thanked him before he left. Once the door had closed, I smiled. I had had a slight crush on Rick ever since I arrived to Mineral Town. He was very mature and funny, over all a great guy. Popuri had been telling me that he had been liking me, too. This, of course, made me like him more!

A knock came to my door and I gasped, surprised. I turned and opened it to reveal… Kai. _Damn… _I looked down. "W-hat do you need?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… do you really want to work in my Seaside Lodge?"

I sighed. "I-I have to, don't I?"

He pursed his lips. "Actually…"

"Kai…" He looked at me. "I-I think I do. I-If I don't, I w-won't be honest to my w-word. I-I want to be known for my honesty…"

Kai blinked a few times. "…Wow…"

I looked up and gave him a nod. "W-Well… good night…"

He nodded dumbly, just staring at me, seeming still confused with my answer. "Yeah, yeah… good night…"

I closed the door quietly and got ready for bed.

* * *

After quickly finishing my chores on the farm, I dragged myself to the –shudder, shudder- Seaside Lodge. Now, I had nothing against the white shack, but I practically loathed the owner of said establishment. I sighed as I fixed my ponytail and then trudged on in. Kai was leaning on the counter talking to Gray.

Gray turned around and slightly tipped his hat to me. "Mornin' Eve."

"G-Good morning Gray." I replied, giving him a smile. I got along well with everyone in the town, even Gray. Gray was probably one of my best friends actually!

Kai didn't sneer at me, nor glared at me, just stared blankly. I narrowed my eyes. "W-Well… what am I to do?"

He put a pensive finger under his chin. "Hmmm… are you good with food?" I blinked a few times and he sighed impatiently. "Can you cook, bookworm?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Y-Yes, I-I can." _Damn my shaky voice._ Gray gave a look at Kai.

"Bookworm?"

"I'll explain later…" Kai threw an apron to me. "Wear it."

"Yes, master." I said in a high pitched, annoying tone. Gray stifled back a chuckle, but it became a poorly hidden cough as Kai gave him a glare. The glare was then directed to me.

"Are you good with working with people?" I nodded.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good, good…" Kai nodded.

"…Aren't y-you going to t-tell me what I-I need to do?" I asked.

"Cooking and taking orders when I can't." He said simply. I nodded and looked down as I went into the kitchen. Once the door swung behind me, I heard whispers, so I listened in.

"What's your problem?" Gray asked.

"She was a bitch when I met her, that's what!" Kai yelled in a hushed voice.

"Don't call her that or I'll rip that precious bandanna of yours in a million pieces and shove it down your throat." Gray threatened. I smiled at my idea of Kai paling to such a plan.

"… Why so hostile? Jeez, I mean, this is Eve we're talking ab-"

"Yeah, I know, she's like a sister to me." Gray explained.

"But she-"

"She was probably mad at something you said." Gray mumbled. "What'd you say to her?"

"… What makes you think that I-"

"It always is, now talk." Gray interrupted.

There was silence and then Kai sighed. "She told me that she was the new farmer and I said that she looked like she read a lot. I asked her why would she want to read and then she got all mad cause I called her a bookworm!"

"…That's weird; Eve usually calls _herself _that…" Gray murmured.

"Yeah, that's what she said, but I told her it wasn't a compliment!"

There was silence again… and then a slap upside the head followed by a yelp. "Why'd ya slap me?!" Kai asked.

"For being an idiot!"

"How was I an idiot?!"

Knowing Gray, he probably took off his hat and buried his head in his hands, and then let his eyes peer out. "…Ever think that she took offense?"

I could've sworn I heard the gears in his so-called 'brain' shift. "…Damn…"

"Yeah, damn…" Gray mumbled. I heard footsteps and then I flew around and began to clean some dishes in the sink. Kai came in rubbing the back of his neck. I waited for some sort of conversation to start…

Nothing. He turned around and went back out after inspecting my work. I almost felt my jaw drop, but I didn't let it. I bit my bottom lip… and washed those damned dishes in that damned sink in the damned lodge (sorry lodge) owned by that… _Kai_.

* * *

**Good ol' Gray!! ... Bad, bad Kai... I wonder why he didn't apologize. Any suggestions? Please tell! Review please!**


	3. Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

I sat in the library in the early Summer morning, reading the book that Mary had given me. It was quite fascinating! It was a love-y, romance-y sort of a story. Unfortunately, the silence of the room made me think of my useless week at the Seaside Lodge. He still hadn't apologized…

Sighing to myself, I heard the door open to the library. Mary greeted the newcomer. "Hello Gray, how are you?"

"Hey Mary. I'm doing fine…" I looked up from my book and gave a smile to Gray, who gave one back. He walked over to me and took a look at the book I was reading. He chuckled. "Another one?"

I nodded shyly. "Yeah… It's really good, honest."

He chuckled again. "I trust you; I just don't think it's my sort of a taste."

I smiled. "Neither do I!"

Gray walked over to the book shelves and rummaged through, looking at the spines for an interesting title. He gave a sigh, meaning he didn't seem to find one. Gray grabbed a chair and put it next to mine. He sat down and began to ask me about, well… "How is your little day-job?" He asked.

I sighed. "Terrible… It's not like I expected it, but he didn't even try to talk to me! I mean, it would have been nice if he HAD said something!" I put my chin in my palm. "It sucked big time…"

Gray pursed his lips. "I feel bad for you, Eve…"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need pity, I need a miracle!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you do…"

"What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just quit?"

"I can't… I want to be an honest person in this town and that's what I'm doing!" I explained. He nodded, understanding.

"…Nothing else you can do then, is there?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. He was right… I sighed and placed my book on my lap and my head on the arm of the chair. Gray ruffled my hair and gave me advice… and some help. "Don't listen to him, okay? If he says anything to you that you don't really appreciate…" I nodded. "I'll rip out his tongue. Okay?"

I laughed. "Okay!"

I looked up at the clock and sighed for the umpteenth time today. "I got to go to my 'little day-job'." I moaned. I held the book I was reading against me and started to walk out. "Bye Mary, bye Gray, I'll see you later."

They gave me a wave as I closed the door behind me and walked to the Seaside Lodge. Once on the beach, I heard someone groaning. "This can't be happening… This can't be happening…" I ran over and saw Kai leaning against the white frame of his shack.

"W-What can't be h-happening?" I asked, now concerned. _Hey, I might hate the guy, but no one deserves to say 'this can't be happening' and not have someone worry about them._

Kai looked up and saw me. Still, no evil death glare, just a blank look. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand and then handed it to me. It said:

* * *

_What a lovely establishment you have here Kai; very lovely. I think I will grace such a place even further with my presence. Hope you have what I'm looking for._

_Phantom Skye_

* * *

I stared at the message. "P-Phantom S-Skye?" I asked.

He nodded. "…He's going to steal from the Seaside Lodge…"

"What does he mean when he wrote 'hope you have what I'm looking for'?"

"Who cares?!" Kai yelled at me. I flinched and looked down. "He might take everything!"

"…W-What can we d-do?" I asked, looking up.

"We?" He looked surprised. "Y-You want to help?"

I nodded. "I-I work here too, remember?"

He gave me another blank stare. "Yeah… I guess…"

"I-Is he coming tonight?"

"Yeah…"

I looked away from Kai and at the lodge. "Should w-we just w-wait for h-him?"

He looked up. "Sounds like the only thing we can do. Come here tonight, ten o'clock sharp, got it?"

I nodded, looking at the ground. "Y-Yes."

"Good. You can go." Kai stated plainly.

I turned and left, in the direction of the Chicken Farm. When I arrived, Popuri was outside throwing some chicken feed around. She looked up and waved at me with a huge smile.

"Eve! Good to see ya!" She shrieked. I walked over to her with a worried expression.

"Popuri, you have to help me…"

Her smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" She gave me a look and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did Kai do?"

"Nothing this time… It's the Seaside Lodge; Phantom Skye is going to rob it!"

"Oh, no! That's Kai's only way of money! He needs it!" Popuri's eyes opened wide. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to have a stake out, from ten until midnight I believe…"

"Two hours alone with Kai?! Are you sure you can make it?" She asked me.

"…I have to if we want the Seaside Lodge to be okay." I said.

"…Even though you hate Kai?"

"Yeah, this is his only income! I mean, I can't wish that on him. I don't like him, that's true, but I'd never want him to end up without his Seaside Lodge…" I told her.

She looked at me for a few minutes and then nodded. "Yeah… you're right Eve… Kai doesn't deserve you as an employee."

"Thanks, but I need to go, okay? Tell Lillia and Rick I say hi!" I shouted as I ran out. Popuri waved good-bye.

"Bye! I will!"

* * *

I came in at exactly ten into the Seaside Lodge. Kai stood at the counter, drumming his fingers, looking quite nervous. "…Ready?"

I twirled my red hair around my finger and nodded. "…Y-Yeah…"

He pointed to the counter. "We'll stay under here and I'll turn out the lights." I nodded and went under the white boards in an open spot. The lights went out and I held back a gasp. I utterly _loathed, despised, and hated _darkness…

Kai came under and saw my scared face through the… darkness. "What happened to you?"

I was irked by his insensitivity, but ignored it. "…I-I'm f-fine…"

Minutes rolled by… minutes rolled by… minutes rolled by… After much silence, it was ten of midnight. I sighed, breaking the silence. "K-Kai…?"

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand and then his head picked up. "Do you smell that?"

Before I could say 'no', he got out from his spot and went to the kitchen. I stood up from where I had sat for the past hour and so and stretched. "Hello there beautiful." Came a very smooth voice from the darkness.

I gasped and tried to look through the shadows. "W-Who's there?"

The person chuckled. "Afraid of me are you, my dear?"

I swallowed. "A-A l-little…"

"Honesty… I like that in a woman…" To my surprise, something cold brushed by my cheek. I gasped again and moved back. The person chuckled again.

"So jittery… poor thing…"

The light came on and I was face to face with the silver-haired Phantom Skye. "P-Phantom S-Skye?" I asked.

"Yes, it is me." he said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"N-No, I-I mean… why are y-you here? T-To steal?" He looked at me curiously. "…Do y-you even l-like stealing?"

He just stared. "…Why would you want to know…?"

I shrugged as his gaze was still on me. "J-Just c-curious… Y-You don't h-have to t-tell me…"

Skye's eyes seemed to brighten. "I wouldn't mind at all…" I smiled. "Only if you joined me."

"W-What do you m-mean?" My eyes grew wide. He walked over to me.

"You are a very interesting woman, beautiful."

"Y-You don't h-have to lie l-like that y-you know." I told him.

"Lie?"

"Y-You called me b-beautiful…"

"I wasn't lying, my darling…"

"Phantom Skye-"

"Call me Skye, dear."

"Skye t-then, I know I-I'm not the p-prettiest of a-all the g-girls in town. I-I've already faced t-that, no n-need to b-bring it u-up again…"

Skye picked up his hand and put it underneath my chin; it was cold. "I…" He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. "wasn't lying."

"How'd the lights come on-" Kai came out and saw Skye. "Phantom Skye!"

Skye chuckled. "I was wondering when you would be coming out."

Kai saw Skye drop his hand from my face. It made Kai scowl at me. "What is this?!"

Skye's face went grave and he stepped in front of me. "Don't speak to a lady with such a tone!"

"I'll say anything I want to!" Kai yelled. "Now get out of my store!"

"Ah, yes, I will…" he smirked. "But you have something I want…"

Kai's face went to shock. "W-What?"

"This beautiful maiden." Skye turned to me and pointed his finger in my direction. "CHICK-BEAM FIRE!"

I froze up and fell to the ground. I looked with horror as Skye picked me up and gave Kai a nod. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"KAI! HELP!" I screamed as Skye ran away with me still on his shoulder.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, by the way, I have a new profile! Yay!**


End file.
